This invention relates to improvements in and relating to apparatus for assembling sliders to slide fasteners, more particularly to such apparatus which are designed to apply sliders to a slide fastener chain already attached to a garment or the like.
A number of slider assembling apparatus are known for the function described, and some advanced apparatus include a working table, a hollow guide structure projecting upwardly therefrom and a slider holding means vertically movable within the guide structure and adapted to receive and releasably retain sliders for assemblage upon the fastener chain. While such prior art devices have many advantages per se, they have suffered from equipment failures and consequent maintenance inconveniences, hence retarded rate of assembly due principally to the arrangement of the working table wherein the table front end at which an operator performs has a substantially straight marginal line and further in some instances is crowded with associated mechanical parts for changing the direction of passage of sliders and other fastener components. This has greatly interferred with the operation of threading sliders through a slide fastener chain, such trouble being greater when assembling sliders to a fastener chain previously attached to trousers or other bulky garments.